


Butterfly

by eren_ackerman (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Korean-American Character, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Single Parent Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eren_ackerman
Summary: Uh, no summary! All in the tags though. I mean even though there is barely any..





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an ACTUAL story, so give me a break. I went back and read all my other fanfics from a few months ago and cringed. So why not start over?
> 
> \- Rewrite of "My Loves." -

“C’mon, Armin please stop crying.” Eren said as he rocked the little bundle of “joy” in his arms, he swept blonde locks out of his face. The baby wouldn’t stop crying so he sighed. “Do you want milk?” It suddenly got quiet. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

He set Armin down in a small chair, so he wouldn’t drop him, I mean of course he’ll never do that.  Eren reached in the cupboard and grabbed the container of formula and scooped some into a bottle, he then filled it up with water and set it in the microwave and let it warm up for thirty seconds.

 

Eren waited until he heard a beep; he squeezed some of the drink onto his wrist to check if it was to hot, and it was just right. The brunette picked the now-whimpering baby up into his arms and held the bottle up to his lips. He immediately opened his mouth and went to town on the bottle.

 

“Now now, you don’t want to get sick do you?” Armin seemed to understand and drank slower. After a while his eyes started to droop. “You tired, hmn?” All he got in response was a gurgle.

Eren took the bottle away and sat down on the couch. He put a rag on his shoulder and burped him. After he was done, he started to hum.

 

“Don’t think of anything, don’t say anything, not even a word.”

 

“Ayo oh, just give me a smile, yeah..”

 

Eren stared down, Armin was now asleep. “Goodnight, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I honestly didn't know what to write, so It's short.


End file.
